How do I feel?
by Blue Ninja Girl
Summary: Korra and Mako have many troubles. The tournament, an annoying opponent who wont leave them alone, the equalists, and their conflicted feelings for each other. And what will Bolin do to get them together? Total MAKKORRA!


**Authors note:**

**HI! I got really into Legend of Korra these days, so this story was begging to be written. Can you guys all please review, it's a really good motivator. Sorry if it's not that good of a story. PLEASE REVIEW! And if you have any ideas for future chapters, please feel free to tell me, I might use it. I'm sorry if the characters are a little OOC. This story is definitely MAKKORA all the way! **

**Mako's POV**

She's late, again. Why does Korra always have to be late for practice? I understand she has airbending training and all, but can't she put that on hold, considering the tournament is in only 1 more week?

I'm obviously mad, but I don't show it. But there's something about this anger. I tell myself I'm mad since I want to win the tournament, but there's something else. I feel something for the Avatar, but I don't know what it is just yet.

Suddenly Korra came bursting through the door.

Her hair is in a mess, considering the fact that she most likely ran all the way here. Her normally lively blue eyes were pale and tired. Her clothes looked a little tattered. None of the less, she looked beautiful. Wait, what was I thinking? We're only friends. Right?

" I'm so… sorry guys…. I had…. Practice with….. Tenzin…. Won't happen….. again…" She says in between breaths.

" You say that every time." I say in a monotone voice, trying to control my anger.

Looking at her, I immediately feel bad about what I said. I can see a hurt expression on her face that she quickly tries to hide. Not wanting to argue with me, she says nothing.

Bolin gives me a look that says _' shut up before I kill you.' _Then turns around to Korra and says, " Don't sweat it, it's okay. Happens."

Korra looks at Bolin grateful for his understanding. Then she turns away and goes to practice completely ignoring me. Whatever, not that I care.

With that, I turn and start training.

**Korra's POV**

What an idiotic jerk! Does he have to criticize my every move? I'm furious at him, but I don't show it. I'm not going to give him the pleasure of getting me mad.

So I completely ignore him, and go on to my training. Bolin is teaching me some new earth bending tricks. I practice throwing disks at a net, knowing that with every disk, I am getting stronger.

" Amazing! You truly are a natural!" Bolin says. His eyes are gleaming with joy, and has a huge grin on his face.

" Thanks Bolin." I say triumphantly.

" Let's take a little break." Bolin said.

" Sure." I shrug.

I take a seat and see Mako still training. I observe his fighting techniques, with I have to say, are brilliant! Even though he's a fire bender, he looks calm and collected. I see with every blow he sends to the fighting dummy, is precise and powerful.

I also notice a couple other things as well. Like how his golden eyes are brightened every time he firebends. Or how even with that expressionless face, his eyes seem to tell a different story. I have to admit, he looked really handsome. Wait a minute, what was I thinking! Mako and I have gotten close these pass couple of weeks, but we're friends, **only **friends.

With that I quickly stand up and call Bolin over to spar.

{ practice is over, and Korra is back at the island}

The second I arrive at the island, Ikki runs over to me.

"So where were you? Did you have fun? Dad was wondering where you went. I bet you were with that really handsome firebender. Am I right? I know I'm right!"

Before she could say anything else, I ran to my room. I plopped down on my bed trying to figure out what I was thinking earlier today.

I obviously felt attracted to Mako for some reason. But we were only friends. Right?

I just can't explain the feelings I had towards him during practice. I'm just so conflicted.

I hit my head on my bed, and groaned in frustration.

" Korra, dinner time." Tenzin called.

" Coming." I said half- heartedly.

I walk lazily to the dining room, finding the family sitting and waiting for me. As I sit down, Tenzin asks," Korra, where were you? You just stormed off. You had me a little worried."

_Flashback_

_Tenzin was forcing me to do some stupid meditation thing. I have gotten more patient, but if I go on any longer, I will be late_ _for pro-bending practice. And if I'm late again, Mako will surely have my head. _

_I realized I was already 2 minutes late. In frustration, I quickly stood up, and ran away. Leaving a very confused looking Tenzin._

I suddenly felt bad about running out like that. I could have alarmed Tenzin. I'm just glad he didn't send a search party after me.

" I'm really sorry Tenzin. And I'm not just saying I'm sorry, I really am. I could have had you worried sick. I'm really sorry. I was just late for practice, and I couldn't afford to miss a practice, or be late, with the tournament just around the corner." I say sincerely.

" It's ok, just tell me where you're going next time." Tenzin tells me with a smile.

After dinner, I went to bed. I felt my eyelids droop down, and I dozed off.

I had a very pleasant dream, it was about a specific golden eyed firebender….

**Well I hoped you guys liked it. I think the next chapter will be mostly in Mako's POV, and his feelings towards Korra. I know it wasn't good, but please no flames. But thank you guys for reading. If you guys have any ideas for other chapters, please help! PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
